


A Thief's Mate

by zeerogue



Series: Voltron A/B/O Fairytales [10]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alpha Lance (Voltron), Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Alternate Universe - Robin Hood Fusion, M/M, Non-Traditional Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Omega Keith (Voltron), Omega Verse, Robin Hood AU, SMUTTT
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-30
Updated: 2020-04-30
Packaged: 2021-03-01 19:33:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 11,113
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23622388
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zeerogue/pseuds/zeerogue
Summary: As a young ambassador, Lance had expected for his job in New Altea to consist of paperwork and meetings. Instead, he is immediately robbed by the notorious thief: Robin Hood. Soon Lance learns the recently freed kingdom is not as free as it had hoped to be. Lance teams up with the thief and a well informed acolyte to bring this injustice to light.
Relationships: Keith & Lance (Voltron), Keith/Lance (Voltron)
Series: Voltron A/B/O Fairytales [10]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1223141
Comments: 26
Kudos: 241





	A Thief's Mate

**Author's Note:**

> Aye Robin Hood AU!!!!

**A Thief’s Mate**

**(A Klance A/B/O Fairytale Oneshot)**

**By: ZeeRogue**

  
  
  


The title of Lord Alpha Ambassador hadn’t been Lance’s for long. He was young and willing to travel to New Altea, a kingdom that had not long ago gained their independence from the failing Galra Empire. Their government was new and ruler, a princess, still uncrowned. Those who had allied with New Altea all agreed on watching over the governing and would decide when Princess Allura could have full control. Perhaps it wasn’t fair, but after the tyranny the Galra had put old Altea through, no one wanted to see a repeat. 

The Alpha princess was also unmated. 

Lance was indeed in the market for a mate and had a good family with good backing, but that was what got him this position, not his merits. He had ambitions to prove himself, he wasn’t looking for an easy way to the top. Besides, mating an alpha ruler from another country would make him miss his own. 

Lance had arrived at a waiting carriage on the outskirts of New Altea after three days of travel, a whole day later than planned. Inside, the Lead Commander of New Altea, HIra, greeted him. Throughout the ride, she spoke pretty words about their kingdom eventually putting Lance to sleep. He would apologize when he woke up, but speeches had always been his best sleep aid and preparations for the trip had kept him up the previous nights before the rough trip here. He was jerked awake by the carriage coming to a harsh stop. Before he could even properly understand what was happening, Lance felt a blade pressed to his throat. 

“Commander Hira, we meet again,” said a low voice muffled behind cloth behind Lance. “Did you bring another suitor for the princess? You won’t win her favor this way.”

Lance frowned, but stayed still. The person holding him captive was strong, but smaller than him. He could smell something sweet, but New Altea was known for their flowers. He tried not to be put off and watched the commander for guidance. 

Commander Hira glared. “Let go of him. It’s filth like you that keeps New Altea from it’s once pure glory. You and your group of petty thieves must be getting desperate coming all the way out here just to steal.”

Lance’s captor spat towards Hira’s shoes. “Pure glory? What about Altea’s happiness? Until you can work towards that, I have no qualms with ruining every one one of your plans, Commander.”

“Sir, we’ve got the goods” announced a voice from outside.

The thief pressed his lips to Lance’s ear. “Have fun trying to sneak into the princess’ bed without gifts, suitor.”

A hand then slid under Lance’s clothes. He had not worried about the thieving as his money and important documents were saved on his person and he could protect himself in most close combat situations. Now that the thief was focused on searching him for a few last treasures, lance felt safe not staying still. He grabbed one of the slithering arms then reached back to try and grab at the thief’s shirt. The thief tore away quickly and turned to the door of the carriage. 

Lance poked his head out getting just a brief glance of a red mask and cape before the thief and his band were gone, disappearing into the thick of the forest around them. 

“Who was that?” Lance asked moving back inside the carriage. 

Hira bowed her head in apology. “I’m afraid our luck was bad, my lord. That was just some rubbish those living in our yet to be polished areas call ‘Robin Hood’.”

“Oh, because his cloak and mask are red, smart beneath all the black he’s wearing. That sounds like a hero’s name, though.”

Hira sighed. “Some families are living poorer than they would like. They believe stealing from us who have money will even out the playing field. That’s what he does.”

“I suppose I should say goodbye to my silk pajamas then,” Lance said tiredly. “I liked that pair.”

Hira’s face grew hard. “We had set up a trap on the northern border to catch him. He shouldn’t have known you were coming here today at all considering you were a day late.”

Lance laughed. “You said you were bringing a suitor from the north, I’m guessing. Well, it sounds like he particularly has it out for you so I assume he thought  _ I _ was the real suitor not a lord arriving late. Unfortunate.”

“Please do not take this to heart, my lord. We will compensate for your lost items.”

Lance waved Hira’s words away. “Commander, if a pair of silk pajamas can keep an innocent child warm for one more night then I can live without them. I don’t dislike these sorts of criminals.”

“He is more than a simple pest, my lord. However, do not worry yourself, we’ve managed to keep such little gangs underwraps before and we’ll do it again. It’s normal that others would want to rise up when a kingdom is in its infancy.”

Lance knew this trip wouldn’t be easy. He had come here with a plan. There wouldn’t be another war for these people in his lifetime.

With a sigh, Lance leaned back in his seat and opened his palm. Laid against it was a silver necklace. The pendent had made an indention in his skin. It was shaped like a cross made of Vs that turned into an ornamental blade and decorated with the five stones of Voltron. 

This Robin Hood may have stolen most of his belongings, but he had lost something mistaking Lance. It looked very precious.

➼

The moment Lance arrived at New Altea’s castle, he was pulled into meetings after meetings with the other ambassadors and Princess Allura. After lunch, her advisor, Coran, had organized a carriage ride through the city for the ambassadors to see how it was fairing. As far as the capital went, Lance thought everything looked quite well, but there were more streets then the tour showed and he knew at least one group wasn’t happy with the current ruling system of New Altea. 

When the sun set, Lance was finally left alone. He slipped out of the castle and made his way into the quickly emptying city. It was only the side streets that remained open with workers of the night and related establishments ready to entertain. Lance continued past these streets tempted by the sweet smells coming from many of them whether that smell be from omegas or New Altea’s famous flowers didn’t matter. He kept his focus.

Finally, Lance came to what he could only call the slums. It was an unfortunate truth that there would always be those who were poorer than others and in a kingdom still fresh out of war that population was great. Lines of hammered together hovels housed families wrapped in vegetable sack clothes. Fine jackets and old gowns too worn out to be sold were used as roofs and curtains to keep the chill of the night out. Other oddly expensive items were used to hold support beams up or, like a few vases and figurines, cracked and used to hold rainwater to drink. It was almost as if, at one point, some of these people had been well off, but now they were here and Lance didn’t understand why. Any supporters of the Empire would have defected to what was left of it, not stayed here to live like this. The rebels had won, wealthy rebels could only serve to help the new government thrive. 

Then Lance understood. 

Altea was originally a land of Alteans, a magically inclined race that didn’t look terribly different from Lance’s own. The Galra were a race of purpled shaded more animalistic looking individuals, but no less human. It was not the Galra race as a whole who had made the Tyrannical Galra Empire, but one family. These people here, some show signs of war scarred on their bodies. These were people that wanted freedom, too. 

Mixed, pureblood, they were all Galra. 

Lance wanted to hurry back to the castle and confront Princess Allura, but stopped when a large cart drove up the road. A man in black robes, young and handsome, but graying with a war’s scar across his nose, drove the cart. He parked a few houses down and jumped off before going to the back and helping a line of white clad acolytes down from the back. The acolytes carried small baskets and began to disperse what was inside amongst the citizens here. 

Followers from Voltron. Lance’s mood lightened seeing them here. At first he planned to address the man in black, obviously the head priest, but stopped when the man began to pray with one particularly weakened family. Instead, he turned to one of the acolytes. A few of them had red sashes over their shoulders denoting them as more than just a simple helper. Lance picked out the closest one and caught him before he made his way to the next house. 

“Hello, Child, do you mind if I talk with you for a moment?”

The acolyte looked at him surprised then narrowed his eyes as he took in Lance’s appearance. “What do you want?”

Lance was started by the bruskness of his reply. “Wow, you’re quite rude for such a devout acolyte.”

The acolyte stood taller and held his basket close to his chest. “Voltron doesn’t require me to be nice all the time. I just have to respect those that earn it and be open to acceptance. I don’t know you so I have no reason to respect you.”

Lance grinned. “But you’re open to the possibility of knowing me.”

Even in the darkening night, Lance could tell the acolyte’s face flushed. He moved in closer and removed his hood taking pride in the surprised look on the acolyte’s face. 

“I’m Lord Lance McClain, an Ambassador from the Garrison,” Lance introduced. 

The acolyte’s face turned away from Lance and his voice softened sounding nervous. “Oh you're an ambassador...not...oh.”

Lance laughed. “What did you think I was?”

When the acolyte turned back to Lance, he was still red, but glaring again. “A pervert.”

“You really are rude,” Lance scoffed. “You have insulted me twice and yet I still don’t have your name.”

“Keith,” the acolyte answered. 

“Well, it’s nice to make your acquaintance, Child Keith,” Lance said and held out his hand. 

Keith looked at Lance’s hand with a pout then shifted his basket to hold it tighter. “I’m a Child of Voltron, not just any acolyte. Touching is forbidden outside of deeds in Voltron’s name. You have to fill out papers if you’re interested in courting, but don’t bother.”

Lance pulled his hand back. He was a follower of Voltron himself, but the rules in the Garrison were not so strict. “Right, the red sash, forgot about that. Either way, I think you’re cute enough to bother about it.”

“Did you come here to flirt or did you have an actual question, my lord?” Keith asked. 

“Right. I was going to ask your priest, but he seemed busy. I’m here to investigate how New Altea has been governing. It has only been ten years since New Altea came to be and your princess was still underaged back then. We want to allow her the rightful title of queen, but I have a few concerns,” Lance explained. 

Keith sighed. “We all do.”

“Do you know anything about a thief called Robin Hood?” Lance asked. 

The acolyte flinched hearing the name. “I...he’s…”

“It’s alright, you don’t have to be scared. I can’t punish you for anything you say. I’m here to hear the words of New Altea’s people and make a judgement on your government, not you. Go ahead.”

“Robin Hood is a sinner. However, he does his sin in the name of Voltron and those devoted. Many here in the slums are grateful to him. Some of these families used to have pretty and nice things, but they felt sympathy for those under Zarkon’s tyranny and helped us rebel. But, in New Altea, they have no place. Only a select few were given a better life while others still struggle. Their fight isn’t over.”

“What do you mean by they have no place?” Lance asked. 

Keith looked into Lance’s eyes, a gray-purple color deep and honest. “There is no place for the Galra in New Altea. Princess Allura could be a great queen, but she has one fatal flaw. She  _ hates _ all Galra.”

Lance frowned. He had thought the princess amazing in the meetings he’d had just that morning. Unfortunately, he understood why she would have such a deep hate. The royal family had been in hiding for generations and then she had been left utterly alone even in victory before she had even presented. 

“I understand now, thank you.”

“You won’t tell the princess, will you?” Keith asked looking nervous. “I...I owe her a lot.”

Lance smiled and reached out barely touching the tips of the acolyte’s hair before another voice interfered. Lance pulled his hand back immediately. He just had to pick the most enticing acolyte of the group, didn’t he?

“Keith, are you alright over there?” the priest asked, walking over. 

Keith took a step back from Lance. “He’s not a pervert Shiro, at least not actively.”

The priest came over and stood before Keith looking Lance over. “You are?”

“Ambassador Lance McClain from the Garrison,” Keith said before Lance could. 

“Ambassador?” The two shared a look before the priest turned to Lance. “I’m the priest of the capital’s Voltron temple, Shiro. It’s a pleasure to meet you.”

“The pleasure is all mine. I will have to make my way to the temple soon for blessings, but I only got in today. May I ask what this service is you’re providing?”

Priest Shiro stood tall and smiled. “I make it a point to bring all donations to the outskirts for those who have fallen on hard times after the war.”

“Is this something put together by the government?” Lance asked. 

“No, unfortunately. The donations come from goodhearted citizens. Child Keith and I came up with it not long after the new government was established.”

“Could the donations possibly come from the thief known as Robin Hood?”

Priest Shiro frowned. “Possibly, but all donations are anonymous to keep from taking bribes. We haven’t had any influx in the amount of donations so he must not bring it all to us.”

“Ah, I see, well thank you, Priest Shiro, Child Keith,” Lance said and bowed his head to them both. 

Prince Shiro bowed back. “I hope to see you in the temple soon, Lord McClain.”

Lance grinned and turned his gaze to Keith with a wink. “Oh, you bet I’ll be there.”

➼

Lance fell into bed like someone being shot in the heart with an arrow. With boots and clothes still on, he laid there and finally let out a sigh. He was going to have to have a long talk with the princess tomorrow and an even longer talk with the other ambassadors. The fact that Lance understood why Princess Allura would hate the Galra made him uncomfortable. It wasn’t fair to put the sins of a few men on a whole race.

From beneath Lance’s shirt, he pulled out the necklace he had confiscated from the thief that morning. He was really starting to sympathize with this Robin Hood. Was it really wrong to steal from those that could afford it? Of course it was, it was still stealing even if Lance didn’t particularly care about his own luggage being taken. Others put a lot of feeling into personal items. The only way to stop Robin Hood would be to fix the root of the problem. 

Lance sat up and scrambled around in the dark to undress then finally climbed beneath his sheets in only his breeches.His eyes had only been closed for five minutes before he heard a click at one of the windows in his temporary room. He laid very still, but alert as he listened to hatches unlocking and then the creak of the glass as it was pushed opened. The footsteps that followed were light and only audible through Lance’s sheer willpower.. They came closer and closer to the bed. Lance reached out to grab the hand he could feel hovering over him before he opened his eyes. 

“Ah ha, got you!” he cheered as he pulled the intruder down onto the bed beside him then rolled on top of them. 

“Don’t touch me!” the intruder growled. 

“Oh, you can touch me, but I can’t touch you? Sounds unfair. Are you an assassin?” Lance asked struggling to hold his unwanted guest down onto his bed. They were strong, but somehow still petite compared to Lance’s alpha growth spurt. So, most likely not an alpha. 

“No, I wasn’t planning on killing you. Let me go!”

“Well, if you weren’t planning on killing me, why come to my bed? Oh, or are you here to seduce me?”

The intruder growled low and Lance was shoved off his own bed by a rough kick. He managed to right himself quickly and hurried to call light close to the opened window. As he had guessed, the intruder was trying to make an escape. Lance waved the light before him. 

“Ah, as I thought, it’s you,” Lance said shining his light straight into the intruder’s face. 

Before him stood a red cloaked figure covering their red masked face with their arms as he squinted at Lance’s light. The rest of their body was covered in black clothes with a sword strapped to their waist. 

“You know magic?” the thief asked. 

Lance grinned. “Just the basic spells. A light spell isn’t much, but it’s enough to see you with, Mr. Robin Hood.”

Robin Hood lowered his arms. Lance could only make out the annoyance from the glare he shot through the eye holes of his red mask. “How did you know it was me?”

“You’re all I’ve heard about since coming here. I hoped it was you. My guess is you’re here to retrieve something,” Lance said. 

Robin Hood held out his gloved hand. “Give it to me. The necklace, it’s mine.”

Lance clicked his tongue. “Why should I? You’re a thief, you stole my luggage. I think it’s fair.”

“Your things will show up in the morning. I realize you are not who I thought you were. I apologize for the rude introduction.”

“Wow, you know you were wrong? Well, that’s good to hear, but what if I had been who you thought? What would happen to my things then?”

The thief shifted his feet. “Anything that could not have emotional importance would be sold for supplies for the poor. Everything else is always returned.”

“What if the suitor had been sympathetic to your cause?” Lance asked. 

“Most aren’t. The Alteans pick them. And if they could be, they would never find out about it unless I attacked. You wouldn’t have found out unless I attacked.”

“That’s not exactly true, I am pretty nosy. Even as a lord, I did my fair share of hard labor. The McClains are a farming lordship.”

“You...are a strange one,” Robin Hood said. 

“As are you, my masked vigilante,” Lance said and winked. 

“Are you going to return my necklace now?”

Lance clasped the necklace he had hidden around his neck. “If I give it back then how will I get you to visit me again? No, I think I will keep it until after my luggage has been returned. It will be uncomfortable sleeping in these pants. There’s also the option of sleeping naked, but only if you’ll stay with me.”

The thief took a step back as if disgusted, but Lance could feel him looking over his figure. 

“You don’t even know what I look like.”

“That’s part of your charm though.”

“Do you flirt with everyone, Lord McClain?”

Lance laughed. “Quickly, leave. Tomorrow night I will leave my window open and we can talk more. You are breaking the law, however, if the need for your sin no longer existed, wouldn’t you be happy? I want to help.”

Robin Hood huffed, but slid past Lance and out the window without a response. Lance sighed and locked the window. He dreamt of dark eyes and red cloaks. 

➼

Princess Allura had one excuse after another as to why such a large portion of New Altea was living in slums. She ignored Lance when he mentioned it was only Galra or turned his words around and he would end up having to defend his own stance. He was a Galra sympathizer, not a Zarkon sympathizer. Advisor Coran had tried to talk to Lance and work something out, but Commander Hira only flamed the princess’ hatred further with her support even taking over the princess’ arguments. Eventually Lance retreated. He would have to call a meeting with the other ambassadors after further investigations had been made. 

In need of fresh air and a few prayers to Voltron for his own sanity, Lance made his way to the temple set up in the capital. The temple was not far from the castle and stood tall and empowering in white stone with the usual cross made of V shapes and the five colored stones. It was newly made and heavily taken care of. Princess Allura was very devoted. Lance didn’t find any issue with putting time into a symbol of hope whether you believed in it or not. 

Once inside, Lance felt like he’d entered a garden. Pillars, fountains, and flowering plants made up the first floor of the temple. Lance admired it as he made his way down the walkway to the stairs in the back but stopped upon seeing an acolyte moving gracefully from plant to plant with a watering can. Lance watched them.

In bright daylight, the white of the acolytes’ robes were more obviously thin, showing bits of their figure beneath when the sunlight was bright. The front was closed only by a series of small ties. The robe didn’t fall all the way to the acolyte’s feet and stopped just past their knees. This acolyte had their long flowy sleeves rolled up to their elbows showing off strong arms as they poured water onto delicate plants. If they dropped the water it would surely soak through the robe. Then the only thing that would keep Lance from getting a peek at their barely covered skin would be the red sash they wore draped over their shoulders.

Keith might be a Child of Voltron, but all that meant was if Lance’s silent fantasies wanted to be realized he’d have paperwork to fill out. Lance’s fantasies would stay in his head and his hands to himself unless he got a signal from the other party that they were interested. However, that didn’t mean his mouth would stay silent. 

“Child Keith,” he called and rushed over the the acolyte from last night.

The acolyte looked up, his expression going from cutely surprised to annoyed and brooding.”Lord McClain.”

“Hey now, don’t look so upset. Not that you still don't look pretty upset.”

Keith scoffed and turned back to watering. “Have you come for prayers, Lord McClain?”

“Yes actually. I need to pray for patience in dealing with people Like Commander Hira.”

“She’s a racist bigot,” Keith muttered then covered his mouth with his free hand.

Lance laughed. “You’re not wrong. You know, I don’t actually know where the prayer rooms are, will you show me around the temple, Child Keith?”

Keith looked at his watering can then at the plants around him. Finally, he placed it down and walked to the path waiting for Lance to follow. 

Together, they walked up the stairs to the second floor. There were more acolytes up here going about in silence as their duties called. At the far end of the second floor were rows of seating and a podium. Behind the podium was a large statue of a lion with five eyes, each made with a stone of different colors. It was a little much, Lance thought, but he knew the religion originated with the alteans and galra. As a follower himself, Lance felt some pride in it, too. 

“If you like, you can kneel here and pray, but we have private praying booths. There are also a few confessionals,” Keith explained.

“All of that? The temples in the Garrison are just places to pray. How about you show me and then I’ll make up my mind,” Lance said.

“Alright, the third floor is the last floor I can take you to, though,” Keith said. 

At the front of the second floor were a pair of winding staircases. Lance followed Keith up one flight but he could see they went higher. “I guess further up are private rooms?”

“Yes, all the acolytes and Shiro live here. They can also be used for temporary shelter,” Keith explained and gestured towards a room with many small stalls. “These are our prayer stalls. An acolyte can light a candle for you, but you’re allowed to worship as you wish. The confessionals are just across from here.”

Lance nodded. “I’ll probably go back down, it’s a little stuffy up here. Oh, but you said you live here? Do you ever spend the night at your parents’?”

Keith turned away from Lance. “I’m an orphan. The war...my mother was very involved and my father could never leave her alone.”

“Oh, I see. They must have been very good people.”

Keith sighed. “My father was like you, from the Garrison. My mother wanted him to take me there during the war. He didn’t really get a chance to.”

“Oh, then was your mother altean?”

“No,” Keith said and glanced at Lance frowning. “You sympathize with those you saw yesterday, don’t you, Lord McClain?”

“Of course. I know that it is an unfortunate truth that some will always be poorer than others, but to make that some a whole single group is wrong. It should be determined by a person’s own ability and fate where they land, not the government’s. The people of the Garrison are open to all races,” Lance was unable to help the passion in his voice. 

Keith gave a small smile. “My mother was a spy for the rebels. She was a general in Zarkon’s army.”

“Wow, she was amazing then. But that would make you…”

“Galra,” Keith answered. “ Garrison genes are strong it would seem.”

Lance grinned and took a step closer. “I don’t know, but we could find out. If your mother was as pretty as you I think I understand why your father would want to stay.”

Keith immediately glared. “You really flirt with everyone, Lord McClain.”

Lance shrugged. “If I want a mate I’ve got to take a chance.”

“Is that what you’re here for, Lord McClain? A mate? I thought you were here to help our kingdom.”

“I am, but I could find love anywhere. Does anyone else know you’re galra?” Lance asked. 

“Shiro, those who knew my mother. Don’t tell the princess, please. She’ll kick me out of the temple.”

Lance started to reach out, but pulled his hand back remembering the rules. “I won’t tell her, but I wouldn’t let her kick you out of your home for something like that. If...if you need help distributing the donations, could I join?”

Keith smiled. It was a sweet little thing. “Of course, we would welcome it. You’ll have to wear a white robe, though.”

Lance winked. “Isn’t that just you wanting to see me in it?”

Keith made a sound of disgust and rolled his eyes. He bowed politely, though, before leaving Lance to go back to his duties. Lance waited a moment before hrad down to the second floor. He found a seat and sat silently with his head bowed. 

_ Please, Voltron, help me find the strength I need to assist these people in their time of need. _

➼

Lance slept fitfully that night. The smallest sound from his window had him groaning in annoyance as he sat up in bed. The same silent footsteps approached, but Lance immediately brought out lights illuminating the red cloak of Robin Hood. 

“Not that I don’t enjoy your little visits, but couldn’t you have come earlier? I really was trying to sleep,” Lance said. 

Robin Hood took a step back and crossed his arm. “You said you would give me my necklace back. I had your things delivered this morning.”

Lance yawned before throwing his legs off the bed and standing up. “Yeah you did minus a few coins.”

“It was a donation,” Robin Hood said. 

“I trust that it was,” Lance said and approached his cloaked guest. 

Robin Hood took a step back and held out his gloved hand. “My necklace.”

Lance reached for his neck and dangled the pendant playfully. “This? I wholly planned to hand it back to you, but I think Voltron might have other plans.”

“Voltron? Why would…”

“Isn’t this a symbol of Voltron? ”Lance asked.

“It’s the symbol of the rebel group,” Robin Hood explained. “Voltron was our guidance when we fought Zarkon.”

Lance smiled at the pendant and held it tight in his hand. “ So many young rebels. How about this then? I will give you back the necklace once I can convince the princess to put in for a program to help those galra in the slums. Also, if we could get Commander Hira and her friends fired, that would really help. Anything you give me, I have to be able to trace, though.”

Robin Hood fisted his hands and looked as if he would argue. However, he only crossed his arms and stayed silent for a moment. “I can do that. I can give you information if you will build the case. We didn’t have that power before.”

Lance nodded and held out a hand. “Then I look forward to working with you, Robin Hood.”

Robin Hood unfolded his arms and cautiously took Lance’s hand with his. Lance shook it once before jerking Robin Hood’s hand so the other man fell into his arms. He smelled a bit sweet. His dark eyes looked up at Lance surprised. Lance could see a bit of purple skin hiding behind the mask from this angle. When Robin Hood looked like he was about to struggle away, Lance leaned down and pressed a kiss to the lips of the mask. 

Robin Hood pushed Lance away. “What was that? You can’t just do that?”

Lance rubbed at his chest. “You’re right, but you’re wearing a mask. Besides, kissing is a better way of sealing the deal.”

Robin Hood rubbed at his mask and glared. “Try that again and I’ll chop off your head instead of making deals for my belongings.”

Lance held up his hands in defeat. “I absolutely deserve that threat. You’re a man of virtue, Robin Hood. It’s good to know.”

“Whatever,” Robin Hood scoffed. “I’ll have all you need before the ambassadors are scheduled to leave.”

With that, the cloaked hero turned and left.

Lance touched his lips grinning and remembered the purple skin he’d seen. A galra, Lance had guessed as much. 

➼

A partnership with Robin Hood had been a good idea. It wasn’t long before Lance had enough information to put before the princess and her council. If she wanted to make New Altea a peaceful and prosperous place, she needed to put welfare of all before her personal feelings. Of course it wasn’t an immediate win. However, Robin Hood was thorough. He had everything he needed but the position it appeared. Lance had the position. 

The ultimate victory was when Commander Hira didn’t head Lance’s warnings and he exposed her plans for the future of the galra race to the princess. She was fired on the spot and Lance went home that night feeling relieved. 

Lance was deep in sleep when he was woken by the approach of another. His wrists were pressed down before he could call light and he felt lips on his own. They weren’t familiar, yet Lance immediately knew who they belonged to. He opened his mouth and allowed his midnight guest to clumsily take the lead. When they pulled away to breath, Lance grinned up at them. 

“Hello my sweet sneaky thief. What brought me the pleasure of your company tonight?” Lance asked. 

Robin Hood’s hands shook where they held Lance down. “You got Commander Hira fired.”

“Oh, am I being rewarded?”

Lance could barely make out the shake of Robin Hood’s head. 

“Then what is it?”

“The ambassadors are said to be leaving tomorrow,” he said. 

“Yeah, that’s what was scheduled,” Lance answered. 

The thief sat above Lance for a moment before settling on his lap, knees on each side. He let go of Lance’s wrists and moved his hands to the buttons of his nightshirt. 

“Whoa, what’s going on?” Lance asked and grabbed his hands stopping them. 

Robin Hood was still shaking. “You’re going to fuck me.”

“Now that sounds like a great idea, but why? You’ve been to my room so many nights before, this can’t be some kind of reward. I don’t need sex as a reward. Besides, I was just doing what I should,” Lance explained. “I can give you your necklace back.”

Robin Hood pulled his hands away. “I always planned to take it back tonight, this is something different.”

Lance tried to sit up, but was pushed back down on his mattress. “Come on, let me call lights and we can talk first.”

“No lights!” Robin Hood yelled. He moved closer and Lance could feel his breath on his cheek. “I like you, is that enough reason to want this? It’s only one night. You can’t know my face.”

Lance sighed. He could say no, but he didn’t want to. It had been so long since he’d had sex. Robin Hood was attractive without Lance ever having seen his face, but he wasn’t the only attractive person in this kingdom. One night with this legend was better than none, he could always find him later if his heart still yearned. 

Lance moved his hands up to Robin Hood’s face. The thief's red mask was gone. He could feel each sharp feature paired with a soft one. Long eye lashes, Lips Lance wanted to kiss again. Hair, as Lance pushed back the hood, just long enough to get a good grip on. He dug his fingers through the strands and tugged Robin Hood’s head down to meet for a new kiss. 

They were feverent in their undress. Lance wanted to take it slow, he enjoyed taking his time the first time he was with someone, getting to know their body, but it was hard to do so in the dark. More than once he managed to poke the thief. He only made a small sound in response before inexperienced hands went after Lance. 

There was a question on Lance’s lips, but he did not ask. 

Muscled arms, toned abs, pec sthick enough to squeeze, Lance felt it all. His fingers found the thief’s nipples and tweaked and pulled before bringing Robin Hood’s body close and sucking. Wetness pooled on Lance’s stomach and he moaned along with the thief. 

Sweet, smoky and sweet. 

Lance pulled off the thief’s chest and tried to find his eyes in the darkness. He moved a hand up and down his back then over Robin Hood’s buttocks. It was round and perfect and he grabbed one cheek to squeeze feeling the wetness soaking his bed partner on the tips of his fingers. 

“You’re omega,” Lance said. 

“Does that please you?” Robin Hood asked. 

“I don’t care, honestly. Which hole did you want to use?”

“I don’t care...no, I... _ that _ one.”

Lance moved his fingers dipping them into the crease of the thief’s bottom and rubbing a finger over the hole there. Robin Hood shivered. 

“Which one is that?”

Lance could hear the thief struggling to control his breaths, could hear him swallow to speak. 

“My...my cunt.”

Lance chuckled and moved his hand further finding the soaking hole. He rubbed at it’s lips and moved his other hand to search slowly, teasingly, for the omega’s dick. “Are you a virgin?”

“That’s,” Robin Hood tried to answer, his words stuttered by the pleasure he felt. So sensitive. “It’s none of your business. I haven’t had  _ anything _ in a while. If you want to fuck me, those are your conditions. I came to you without asking you to mate me. This is what I want.”

Lance wrapped his hand around the thief's dick and stroked. “Alright, I understand.”

Lance stroked slowly. He pressed his thumb to the thief’s tip when it felt like Robin Hood was about to cum. With his other hand, he pushed past the lips of his omega cunt and began fucking Robin Hood with his fingers, stretching him as he went. The thief’s hips moved on Lance’s fingers as he sat prettily on Lance’s lap. Lance could hear him breathing, giving out punches of breaths accompanied by curses and whines. He wanted to see him with his head tossed back baring a beautiful unmarked neck. 

The need to bite hummed beneath Lance’s skin as it always did when Lance laid with an omega, but it was stronger now. However, he couldn’t mate a faceless partner, he wouldn’t even dare ask to touch his neck. Instead he took pleasure in the way the omega desperately rode his fingers. 

“You’re so good. I want this heat wrapped around my cock. I want to be drenched in your slick. Do you think you’re ready? Do you think you can take me?””

Robin Hood chuckled. He moved a hand back and grasped Lance’s dick, stroking it. “You’re big, but I’m an expert with long swords.”

“I’ve experienced that first hand,” Lance laughed and pulled his fingers out of that wet hot ecstasy. He brought them to his mouth and licked at the slick before grabbing the thief's hips. 

“If you want it, it’s there for your use. Go at your own pace.”

The thief's nod was barely visible in the dark. His hips situated on Lance’s dick covering over it. Lance listened to each breath the omega took, each hesitant second. Just as Lance was about to insist there wasn’t a need for them to continue, that heat lowered over his tip.

Robin Hood was tight. If not a virgin then it truly had been a long time since this omega had laid with anyone that could penetrate them. It was difficult to keep still as the thief lowered in a slow slide. The hand he balanced himself with scratched at Lance’s abs while the other squeezed harder with each length deeper until finally he had to pull it away to take all of Lance in. 

Torture, pleasurable torture. Lance could feel how the thief quivered around his length. He sat there for far too long, but again Lance didn’t get a word out before the thief was moving. The up and down shift of his hips was uneven and amature, but that unsuredness did nothing but make Lance more eager. He held tight to the thief's hips and guided him. Finally when he heard the omega moan desperately above him, Lance began to push his hips up. He was thankful for his long legs and their strength. Robin Hood was petite, but muscles weighed more than they looked and Lance knew the thief was strong. 

“Ah...ah, Lord Lance, wait,” the omega moaned.

“That’s...mmnh...difficult right now. Does it feel good?” Lance asked. 

“Yes...yes, far too good,” the thief cried.

“Then cum, just say what you need to and cum,” Lance assured. 

“Harder,” was the response.

Lance obliged. 

It felt like forever with how tired Lance’s legs felt, but never long enough, before he felt the thief's cunt tighten around his length. The omega let out a cursed moaned as he arched back tightening even more and milked Lance’s orgasm out of him. Lance buried himself deep and came hard. Came a lot. 

For a moment, nothing existed.

When Lance became aware again, Robin Hood was laid against his chest. Though he’d cum from his cut, the rush of slick making Lance’s sheets beneath his butt sticky, there was still the poking of the omega’s dick into his sided. The thief wiggled his hips as he whined softly. Though he was tired, Lance held this mysterious Robin Hood with one arm and snaked his other beneath them to rub the omega to completion. It only took a moment, but in that moment this mysterious man felt the most vulnerable to him. 

In that moment, he could have called for lights and seen his face.

Instead he let the omega cum on his chest and found a discarded shirt to clean them up with. 

They didn’t talk. The night was silent. Lance didn’t ask if the omega wanted to stay and the thief didn’t ask if he could. Lance laid back down and offered Robin Hood space beside him. He took it and laid with Lance lightly stroking his chest, his neck, the chain where Lance kept his necklace. 

Those strokes lulled Lance to sleep.

➼

Lance woke sore, but refreshed. He also woke up alone. He glanced around his room once, but found nothing amiss as he’d expected. Robin Hood could have broken in at any time if he wanted to steal from Lance. He felt at his neck and found it empty.

“Of course he took that,” Lance sighed and removed his hand only to frown when it came back purple.   
  


Fumbling with his sheets, Lance moved from his bed to a mirror. There was purple on his face and parts of his chest, anywhere Robin Hood’s face had been. 

Lance laughed. “Even that small clue was a lie. Of course you should look galra to help the galra.”

With a heavy chest, Lance washed up and got dressed. 

Princess Allura had invited Lance to a morning prayer ritual at the temple after they bid the other ambassadors goodbye. Originally, Lance was supposed to leave that morning, but he had extended his stay after sending a letter back home for assistance. The princess would not be given her crown so soon, but the invitation was a sign of goodwill. 

Lance dressed in his best casual wear and met up with the other ambassador’s for their send off. He hopped on a carriage with the princess and the advisors she had yet to fire. A few would stay on like Coran, but Lance knew when he got backup, those with access to the princess’ ear would be vastly different. 

They arrived at the temple in royal fashion and were brought to the front row of seats. Priest Shiro stood before Voltron’s large scale symbol and offered blessings occasionally loudly proclaiming a passage or a prayer that the rest of those present repeated. To each side of the symbol stood rows and rows of white clad young people humming an ethereal harmony. A few carried candles. Those with the red sashes stood in the back higher than the rest with their eyes shining with pride. 

All except one.

Keith. Lance smiled seeing the acolyte he’d befriended over these last few days. He looked so serene standing amongst his peers singing, but something was off. It was fun to tease Keith when the stress of Lance’s work was too much. Robin Hood had been fun as well, but Lance couldn’t see his face, couldn’t get the pleasure of seeing that flush come over his skin or watch his eyebrows furrow cutely. Lance had to imagine it all. Even fucking the theif, he’d imagined most of it. 

Keith’s face now had a familiar blush, but the look in his eyes was different. At one point, his eyes met Lance’s and he looked terrified. Lance had smiled and kept watch over his favored acolyte. Thirty minutes into the ritual and Lance could see that the blush on Keith’s cheeks had spread all over his body. He swayed a bit where he stood in line with the other acolytes who had started looking uncomfortable as well. He stumbled knocking the acolyte in front of him in the head. Instead of apologizing, Keith turned and jumped down from his spot. Lance watched him quietly run off. 

The stairs were in the back. Lance had to crane his head to keep watch. Keith appeared to be heading up, probably for his room, but a small group of people were making their way down the steps. Instead, Keith bolted for the stairs that led to the opened first floor garden. 

Lance wanted to follow. Everything in his body told him to. He’d landed an outside row seat as he wasn’t sure when the ritual would finish. He’d never been to one at the Garrison as he was only a casual believer. The princess and most of those who had accompanied her were deep in prayer. He turned to Advisor Coran who sat beside him and made a motion as if he needed to relieve himself. The advisor seemed to understand and nodded. 

Lance booked it. 

Lance paused when he got halfway down the stairs. Something sweet, not strong, but just there enough as if it was there just for him caught his attention. He followed it hungrily deeper into the garden of the temple. 

At a far back fountain Lance found Keith. He had removed his red sash and was splashing water on his face. Lance approached slowly and stopped once more when the teasing smell became potent. 

“You’re in heat,” Lance said bringing a hand up to cover his mouth and nose. 

Acolyte omegas usually took suppressants for most of the year, Lance knew, particularly Children of Voltron. It was a choice, of course, but there to help them remain pure during their service to the temple and so they wouldn’t be sheep so easily picked by wolf like alphas. This, though, could not be a planned detox. Shiro didn’t look like such an irresponsible priest as to let an omega perform when he was seconds away from putting his presentation on full blast. 

Keith looked up from the fountain, eyes wide and pupils blown. He was terrified, but it wasn’t that look that caught Lance’s eye. The acolyte had soaked the front of his thin white robe with the fountain water. Lance could see his belly button, his abs, the pink hard nipples on his full pecs. And laying against his sternum was a familiar pendant. One that had been around Lance’s neck until last night. 

“You’re...him.”

Keith took a step back. “No...you’re...you were leaving with the other ambassadors, weren’t you?”

Lance took a step closer, but kept his face covered. “No, I still have work to do here. The wellness of New Altea’s citizens is my main job, not their coffers or their government system. I wouldn’t abandon that job just because I got a few people fired. And I wouldn’t abandon my omega.”

“I’m not! You have to put in paperwork...and...and there are gifts...and...you weren’t supposed to be here.”

Lance sighed. “Did you only come to me last night because you thought I would be gone?”

Keith reached for his chest and clasped the pendent. Lance had been so stupid not to notice the similiarities between the two. Their voices were almost identical, too, the same timber. And they had been the only two he’d flirted with. 

“It was selfish. And...I thought you liked Robin Hood more than you did me.”

Lance removed his hand from his mouth and stepped closer. The scent of omega in heat was thick. The sweetness Lance had thought came from altean flowers emitted like a bouquet at Lance now. He held himself in control with difficulty. 

“Keith, do you know who’s face I imagined beneath that mask? Who’s face I couldn’t help hoping his compared to? It was yours. And to think the only thing telling me he wasn’t you was a lie. Your purple sweated off on me. And it was awful trying to scrub it out of my sheets.”

The acolyte had the manners to look ashamed. “It was just for my face. I didn’t want anyone to know. I didn’t want Shiro or the temple to get in trouble. I’m...I’m sorry I deceived you, but you don’t have any responsibility now.”

Lance growled and lifted a hand in frustration to rub through his hair. “Keith, you’re in heat. I came in you just last night. If you get pregnant, how is that not my responsibility?”

Keith’s eyes widened. He moved a step closer to Lance. “I wasn’t supposed to...it should have been four days from now! I don’t know why it started now. I was supposed to take suppressants.”

“What were you planning to do if I had left? You’re a Child of Voltron. You could get pregnant. It would cause an uproar if you refuse to name the father. If I had left, I wouldn’t have known it was you. I might have denied it had anyone asked. I’m not the type to abandon my child.”

Then there were tears. Lance had never imagined Robin Hood or the cute acolyte he annoyed every other day would cry in front of him. They were both beautiful and strong, and could kill him in an instant. They were people he couldn’t touch, one physically and the other emotionally. But here he was, the very pain of the princess’ existence, laid bare before Lance trembly in heat and crying. 

Lance didn’t think twice about approaching Keith. He didn’t think when he wrapped his arms around the acolyte, didn’t think when he pulled him close so Keith could bury his face in the crook of Lance’s neck and take in his alpha smell. He rumbled softly only wanting to comfort his omega. 

“Keith, shh, it’s alright, I’m here.”

“You are, that’s the problem,” Keith scoffed, but didn’t remove his face. “I’m not an omega worth a lord. I’ve stolen and lied. I’m a galra descendent. A child of a spy and a nameless man.”

“You’re Voltron’s chosen, his child,” Lance reminded. 

“Only because the priest here thinks of me as his little brother. He raised me these past years. One day I would take an alpha’s offer, one Shiro considered worthy. Years from now when my virtue didn’t matter, only my ability to bear a child. All I wanted was to give that virtue to someone  _ I _ thought worthy of it. You helped me so much, helped us all. It was a risk and I didn’t think it through.”

Lance rubbed at Keith’s hair, twirled his fingers through it. “Keith, you’re amazing. You might be a brooding rough man, but you’re kind and willing to work. You work too much. I couldn’t have done what I did without your help both at night and when we met in the temple. You helped my workload and my stress. To say you aren’t worth a lord is ridiculous. If anything, I’m not worth a hero.”

Keith lifted his head and stared up at Lance. “I’m not a hero. If I was, I could let you go right now.”

“If you were to let me go right now, you would be a coward,” Lance said and tightened his hold on the omega. “Of course, so would I to let you.”

“Are you in love with me, Lord Lance?”

Lance grinned and leaned down to peck Keith’s nose. “My little thief, you stole my heart long ago. Whether on that carriage where we first met or that night in the backstreets looking like an angel among the needy, I don’t know, but I would reckon both halves were given away that day and now they’re here with you.”

Keith lifted his head, their lips almost brushing. “My lord, what should we do? I don’t want to let go of you.”

“Then don’t,” Lance said and finally kissed his omega. 

Keith tasted sweeter than the last time Lance had kissed him. He kissed back more eager, less shy, with the desperate need of heat simmering just underneath. When Lance broke away, they were both breathless. The omega’s eyes glittered, lashes fluttering, as he looked up at Lance. His lips were puffy and red, parted, glistening. The site made Lance growl. His fingers twirled tighter in Keith’s hair and he pulled Keith’s head back moving to attack his neck. Keith’s whole form shook and he tried to step back only to have Lance follow until Keith was pressed against a large pillar in the garden. 

“L-lord Lance, wait,” Keith moaned with protest. 

Lance was slow to pull away and look over the acolyte wondering if he’d hurt him. Keith pressed one hand against Lance’s chest pushing him further finally putting distance between them and began taking deep breaths of air. 

“L-lord Lance, every touch is searing. I can’t breath. Have mercy on me,” Keith pleaded.

Lance took in a breath of his own but all he could smell was omega heat. He took a step back and looked at Keith. Pressed up against the column, the acolyte stood laid out and enticing He was flushed pink from head to two, trembling. The white robe still transparent from the fountain showed off his sculpted body as it clung to his form. The heavy rise and fall of his breathing brought attention to his rosy nipples perked up and begging for attention through the thin fabric. The line of Keith’s undergarments worn beneath could be seen, but they, too, were soaked through from the fountain water and his own slick. The omega’s dick poked out from the top eager to come out of hiding. 

To Lance, the vision before him was like a sweet lamb dreaming of being eaten in ecstacy. 

“There will be no mercy, only pleasure,” Lance said and approached Keith again. 

Keith gasped when Lance reached out and ripped open his robe exposing the tantalizing scene of his heated body. He grabbed onto Lance’s arms, his strength that could rival the alpha’s weakened with his heat and Lance’s smell, the smell of the alpha he longed for. 

Lance easily pulled his hands away and took Keith’s in them pinning them above the omega’s head against the pillar. He pressed one leg between Keith’s and let it press against his still clothed member. Then he leaned down and pressed kisses to Keith’s hair until his lips found his ear. 

“Do you protest?” Lance asked as he held onto the final string of his need to have his omega. 

Keith chuckled. “My lord won’t make it I see. Then shall you soil this holy ground?”

“You’re Voltron’s holy child, I only plan to worship you.”

Keith moaned and pressed down on Lance’s legs before letting out a desperate moan of, “Alpha.”

The snap came in a rush of Lance’s lips to Keith’s neck. His tongue danced with the porcelain muscles and entwined with the chain that held the familiar pendent Lance had held hostage for so long. He moved lower placing a kiss to it so that he could get a taste of Keith’s nipples that had taunted him through the thin fabric for weeks. Though his voice was deep, Keith gave out honeyed cries when Lance curled his tongue around them, teased them with his teeth, suckled far more passionately than a babe until they were hard and drenched and red with sensation. 

Lance moved further licking over abs like a statue’s and growling approvingly when they rolled with Keith’s pleasure. He let the acolyte’s hands go as he moved to his hips and slipped off his undergarments. Lance remembered Keith’s length by feel, but looks made it more impressive with a cute color. He grabbed it with one hand and tongued the tip as he let his other hand wander to Keith’s back. Keith arched at the touch and quivered when Lance’s fingers traveled down his crack and grabbed a handful of one of his buttcheeks. It was firm, but soft enough to dig his fingers in and he pulled encouraging Keith to spread his legs. 

“Alpha, hot, so hot,” Keith moaned as his body followed Lance’s movements.

With eagerness, Lance mouthed down Keith’s length. He found his sack and licked tasting the omega’s slick on them. It had a tang that Lance could only explain as sex and it drove him to want to bring relief to his omega sooner. At the same time, he wanted Keth wrecked. 

Lance stood and once again observed Keith. He stood shaking hands still placed above his head, but he looked at Lance with pleading eyes, playing weaker than he was. An omega could still fight off an alpha, but only if their heart wasn’t willing to concede. They could go feral. It would be alright if he treated Keith a bit roughly when he wasn’t putting up a fight now.

In a sudden show of power, Lance grabbed Keith by one arm and spun him around. He twisted that arm to Keth’s back then bent his body over Keith’s pushing him down. Keith caught himself with his other arm against the pillar. Lance caressed Keith’s ear with his lips. 

“I’m going to fuck your ass, Keith, fuck it until you cum from that. Then I’m going to knot your cunt, fill you up. And the whole time you’re going to beg for it, little thief. No, you’re going to demand it. Demand it like the little lord consort you deserve to be.”

“Lance,” Keith gasped looking at the alpha over his shoulder. 

Lance kissed his hair and let go of Keith’s arm so he could slip that hand between their bodies. He teased a finger between the cleft of Keith’s butt making sure it pressed teasingly against his hole then pushed further to the lips of his cunt that was soaked in slick. He gathered some on his fingers and brought it back to Keith’s asshole, slipping one digit inside. It met some resistance, but with a little squirming from Keith, Lance was able to start moving it in and out. 

“You want this, don’t you. Look, I can already add a second finger. You’re so tight back here, never had someone in this hole have you? No, I was your first after all just last night.”

The omega gasped and braced himself on the pillar before them. Lance scissored his fingers until he could almost add a third then took them out. He stroked Keith’s side, kissed his hair and cheek, then moved his fingers to stroke his cunt again gathering more slick. He pressed his fingers back into his ass and held his hole open for a third. 

“My lord...that’s enough,” Keith said between haggard breaths. 

“Oh? You know how big I am, don’t you. Your ass doesn’t stretch like your cunt does. You need at least four.” And Lance added a fourth. 

Keith curved, arching against the pillar. Lance grabbed the bottom of Keith’s robe tying it up to keep it out of the way so he could see the stretch in Keith’s spine as he wiggled on his fingers. He moved them around until there was little resistance then pulled them out in a slow drag. 

“Ah,” Keith whined when he was emptied. 

Lance shimmined his erection from his breeches and teased it along Keith’s hole before finally pushing in. Keith’s body was as hot as Lance remembered it. In heat, his cunt would be even hotter, he thought and began a slow rhythm with his hips. 

“Uh...my lord...Lord Lance...Lance, please.”

“Please what? You don’t have to ask.”

Keith’s fingers against the pillars dug into the stone. “Please, more.”

That wasn’t what Lance wanted to hear, but he pushed in harder trying to find that sensitive place in the omega’s ass. 

The acolyte yowled and reached further up on the pillar as if trying to run away, but his ass squeezed tight on Lance’s length dragging him in further. 

“Ah, so that’s where it is, you’re pulling mhe straight to it,” Lance teased and shifted to hit right up against that spot holding Keith around his waist. 

Lance’s other hand curled under Keith’s leg and gave attention to his dick before slipping behind his balls to his cunt that was dripping wet. His lips felt engorged with how turned on he was, but spread easily for Lance’s fingers. Lance dipped them into that sweet heat and began preparing. 

“You sound so wet, Keith, wetter than last night. I should have done more to make it pleasurable. I could have used my mouth.”

Keith made a sound like a hiccup and spread his legs. “Feels like...like I’m going to pee. You can’t in both holes.”

Lance nosed at Keith’s hair pushing it away from his neck. “If you do, no one will blame you. Do you feel good? Tell me what you want.”

“More,” Keith sighed. “I want more.”

“Do you want to cum?”

Keith nodded. “Please alpha.”

“That’s not a demand, Keith,” Lance said and stilled his fingers in Keith’s hole while he pulled back so he wasn’t hitting that spot in his ass. 

“No! No, no,” Keith complained.. 

“Demand it, Keith. I’m going to make you a lord-consort. Demand me,” Lance encouraged. 

Keith’s nails dug at the pillar more. Lance wanted to stop him, didn’t want him hurt, but he had no more hands and he didn’t want to stop pleasuring Keith or lose his own control. Keith smelled so good and he wasn’t Lance’s yet. He didn’t want to bite Keith until he was ready. 

Keith smacked a hand against the pillar. “I’m galra.”

“I don’t care,” Lance replied. 

“I lied to you.”

“You protected me.”

“I...I stole from you.”

“Only my heart and I don’t want it back,” Lance said and licked a spot on Keith’s neck. 

Keith’s body shook at the touch. It sounded like he was crying again. In the next second he’d twisted his upper body and reached back to grab Lance’s hair to bring him in for a kiss. Lance could taste the salt of tears. He let Keith lead the kiss, followed his tongue and his intensity until the omega was satisfied. When he pulled away with shiny eyes and shiny lips, breaths panting and sweet, Lance was already puddy in his hands. 

“Mate me,” Keith growled. 

Instantly, Lance grabbed Keith’s hair and drove forward both for a kiss and to hit that spot inside him hard. Keith’s body seized up. Everything tightened and Lance tasted blood. When he pulled away he could feel the sting on his own lip and smelled Keith’s release. He was close to his own. 

“That’s it, now you’re nice and loose, ready for my knot,” Lance cooed as he slipped from Keith’s ass. 

He held a weakened pliant Keith in his arms and spread his legs slipping his dick into the omega’s cunt with a satisfyingly wet ease. 

“Brace yourself,” Lance said. 

Weakly, Keith moved his hands back to the pillar and took it as Lance drove into his cunt, body jerking with after orgasm spasms. 

The omega was so hot. So wet. Lance’s mind wandered as he fucked into him feeling the waves of his pleasure as Keith released more slick. His hands at Keith’s waist teased his cock and he felt it gain interest once more, but it was his cunt that was most hungry trying to pull him in deeper. Lance’s knot had started to grow just as he heard the faint sound of voices outside of their bubble of pleasure. 

“Lance. L-lance. My lord, they’ll see us,” Keith warned, but it sounded more like babbling between cut off moans. 

“It doesn’t matter,” Lance said. 

“It does...ahh...there...no, wait...it does. I’m....mnh ha ha, alpha...ah I’m a Child of Voltron,” Keith fought to argue. 

“You demanded something of me, I have to fulfill it,” Lance said and brought a hand up to Keith’s hair holding it out of the way. “It will be fine if I take responsibility.”

Then he bit down. 

Keith screamed, but the sound fizzled out to a moan. Lance’s knot finally grew big enough to catch and he thrust as deep as he could in Keith’s tightness. He let go of Keith’s hair and moved his hand to the omega’s chest, pinching his nipples, stroking his muscles, encouraging Keith to cum again before going to his dick. The acolyte, his mate, wiggled desperately while muttering words that felt good to Lance. 

“Yes, yes, thank Voltron. So close. Alpha, my alpha.”

Then Keith reached back to grab Lance’s hip and brought him closer, deeper, making Lance lock in place and shoot his load as Keith’s cunt clamped down on him. 

Lance released Keith’s neck and licked at the mating bite. He grabbed Keith’s leg lazily fucking into him when the omega loosened up, still cumming, plugging him up good. Keith turned his head and Lance moved from Keith’s neck to his lips, crowding the omega up against the pillar as if trying to hide them in this vulnerable state of connection. 

There was a gasp and the scent of distressed beta. Lance turned his head and growled only to stop himself when he saw Priest Shiro. 

“Fuck.”

Priest Shiro growled and waved an angry hand at Lance. “I thought you were a good man, Lord Lance. I should have kept a better eye on your interest in my Child.”

“Leave Shiro,” Keith growled turning his head to look at the priest.

“Keith,” the priest started, taking a step closer. 

“This isn’t the first time I’ve had intercourse with this alpha.”

Priest Shiro looked surprised. “But the paperwork.”

Lance sighed. “I apologize, Priest Shiro, but would you mind if I did that paperwork after I’ve helped my mate with his heat?”

“Mate?” The priest sighed. “If that’s how it is, fine. Just please move this to his room when you’re no longer immobile. I’ll deter traffic.”

Lance threw out words of gratitude before giving Keith a teasing thrust. 

“Hah! Lance!”

“Mate,” Lance corrected. 

Keith stilled for a moment then leaned back against Lance with a happy sigh. “My gallant mate.”

  
  
  
  
  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> I recently got disney+ and am remembering a lot of old stories.


End file.
